The present invention relates to systems for converting waste energy to electricity. More specifically, the present invention relates to an electrical generator for salvaging waste energy in a septic system.
Much of the electricity used today is generated from coal burning plants which are tolerated as a virtual necessity in modern life. However, such plants are thought to produce greenhouse gasses which are believed to have an undesirable effect on the global environment. Although vast resources are currently being spent on identifying and developing alternative energy source, such as wind and solar power, efforts to use energy more efficiently are also important.
In a household, or other dwelling, with a septic system, significant energy often escapes which could be recaptured and used. The lost energy has many forms. For example, septic systems are located below the dwelling elevation. Thus, one form of lost energy is due to the gravitational potential of the waste stream as it descends into the septic system. A variety of other sources all add to a significant loss of energy. Additionally, energy is usually required to process the waste stream into components that reduce the environmental impact of the waste. Thus, not only is energy lost in the waste stream, but additional energy must be expended to process the waste.
As non-renewable energy resources are slowly depleted, and the cost of energy rises, there is an increasing need to identify and salvage lost energy. Recapturing energy otherwise lost in a waste stream could reduce the costs of energy by providing for more efficient consumption, while potentially processing the waste stream to reduce its environmental impact.